Life is worth living for
by Lady B
Summary: A psychopath comes to Lawndale High and takes Jane, Trent and Daria hostage.


What could I say? Read it and have fun.   
_Lady B._   
**_Life is worth living for_**

LHS, Daria and jane are standing in front of Daria's locker 

Daria: C'mon Jane, drop this "puppets make anything funny" idea. 

Jane: Ah, Daria you're no fun. (Trent approches them) Trent, what are you doing here? 

Trent: You forgot your keys on the kitchentable and I won't be at home when you come, so here they are   
(he gives her the keys) Hey Daria. 

Daria: Hi. 

Jane: You won't be home? But aren't you usually sleeping when I come home? By the way, it's 10 am and you   
are awake, aren't you? 

Trent: Guess I am. Listen, we have a big gig next Saturday, so Jesse and I'll practise the rest of the week. 

Daria: Um, today is Friday, isn't it? 

Trent: Damn, you're right. Gotta go, bye. (he starts to leave, but suddenly he comes back, followed by a boy,   
19-20 years old, black hair. This guy has got a pumpgun in his left hand and a Magnum, pointed at Trent's   
head in his right hand.) 

Jane: Oh my... fuck, Trent! 

Guy: Shut up, chick. 

Jane: What are you doing with my brother? 

Guy: I told you to shut up, now do it. 

Trent: It's ok, Janey. I'm fine. 

Jane: It's not ok, he's got a gun. 

(the guy has enough and points the pumpgun at Jane) 

Guy: **SHUT UP!!! **Good, now listen, no tricks. Where is the principal's office? 

Daria: Over there. (she points at Miss Li's office) 

Guy: Good girl, you can go now. 

Daria: What about Jane and Trent? 

Guy: Jane and Trent, hun? Nice to meet you, I'm Bob. See, um? 

Daria: Daria. 

Bob: Daria? Strange name. Well, you see, Jane and Trent here are my friends now so I think they'll   
keep my company a while. Now go, Daria. 

Daria: NO. 

Jane, Trent, Bob: What? 

Daria: I said no, I won't go if Jane and Trent can't. 

Jane: Daria, don't be silly. Go as long as you can. 

Trent: Yeah, don't risk your life for us. 

Daria: Why not? You two are everything I have. 

Bob: Fine, stay but no tricks or these two were everything you had for the longest time. 

Jane: (to Daria) You are absolutly crazy. 

Daria: I know. You can thank me later. 

Bob: OK you three, follow me. (they go into Miss Li's office) 

Ms Li: What... 

Bob: Are you the principal? 

Ms Li: Why, yes. 

Bob: Good, you see these guns aren't fake and I don't mind using them, so do what I say and   
nothing'll happen to you. 

Ms Li: Um, ok. 

Bob: At first tell all your students and teachers that they have to go home now. 

Ms Li: (via intercom) Listen students and faculty of Lawndale High. School is over for today,   
go home everybody, NOW! 

(some minutes later everybody is gone) 

Bob: OK, now leave the school. (Ms Li runs away) 

Daria: What do you want, Bob? 

Bob: 10 million dollars. Why? 

Jane: Well, don't you have to blackmail somebody for this? 

(Bob takes the phone and calls someone) 

Jane: Daria, what if he really kills one of us? You could've been out of here. 

Trent: Yeah, why? 

Daria: You are my friends and Sick Sad World isn't on at this time of the day. 

Jane: Trent, I'm sorry. You could be at Jesse's now if it wasn't for me. 

Trent: Well, I couldn't concentrate if I knew you two were in danger, so it doesn't matter. 

Jane: Thanks you two, you know, I'm scared. (Trent hugs her) 

Trent: Hey Janey, everything will be cool. Daria, are you ok? 

Daria: Ah, you know me, I mean it's a new expression to have a gun pointed at my head,   
but I'm fine. Don't worry. 

Trent: Cool, it's good to know that you are so strong. 

Daria: (flushes) Yeah, yeah take care of Jane. 

(Bob hangs up and sits down on the ground with the three of them.) 

Bob: Well, since it'll take a while for them for them to raise the money, let's talk. 

Daria: Um, would you mind not pointing these things at us? 

Bob: I'm sorry, but yes. I don't trust you. Jane, Trent is your brother, right? 

Jane: Yes. 

Bob: And you're not related to Daria? 

Trent: No, why? 

Bob: So tell me, Daria, who's the one? 

Daria: Pardon? 

Bob: You know what I mean, who's the one you love? Are you a lez with Jane or is it Trent? 

Trent: Hey, that's non of your buissnes. 

Daria: Trent, it's ok. But Bob, why do you think I'm in love with Jane or Trent? 

Bob: You see babe, noone risks his life for a friend. 

Daria: Sorry if I have to disappoint you, but they are really just my friends. 

Bob: Hey, don't lie to me. I swear you'll regret it sooner or later. 

Daria: I don't lie. 

Bob: You do, I know it. Jane or Trent, Daria? 

Daria: None. 

Bob: Don't make me angry! Who? 

Daria: I told you. 

Bob: Dammit (one shoot in the air) The next is for you. Now tell me. 

Daria: (quite) I'm no lesbian. 

Bob: So it's Trent. 

Daria: I didn't s... 

Bob: Kiss him! 

Daria: _What_? 

Bob: Kiss him and you'll be alive, kiss him not and he'll be the first who dies, it's up to you. 

(Daria looks into Trent's shocked face, leans forward and presses her lips on his.   
As she breaks the kiss Trent pulls her close again and kisses her back, to her surprise.   
While they kiss Daria looks over Trent's shoulder and sees that Bob is going to shoot Trent.   
In a moment of shock and panic she pushes Trent away to protect him.   
The bullet hits her between right brest and shoulder) 

Trent: **_ DARIA!!! _**NO! (she collapses in his arms) 

Bob: It's her own fault. 

Trent: What? Why? 

Bob: The bullet was for you, I didn't allow you to kiss her back, did I?   
She saved your life and gave her own. 

Daria: Damn you, I'm not dead. Ouch, but this hurts. 

Jane: God, Daria you're bleeding like hell. We have to bandage that or you'll bleed to death. 

Bob: Fate. 

Trent: Bullsh*t, my love won't die. Bob, for god's sake, let us go to the nurse's room and help her. 

Bob: Ok, but if you try to escape, ... peng. 

Trent: No problem. (Trent carrys Daria to the nurse's room and places her on a couch)   
Janey, can you help me? 

Jane: Sure, what can I do? 

Trent: The jacket and the t-shirt. 

Jane: Ok, but let's find a blanket first. 

five minutes later, Daria is still lying on the couch, but we can only see her head, her bloody shoulders   
and the grey blanket which covers the rest of her body. 

Jane: Trent, hurry up, her pulse is weak. 

Trent: You have to hold out, Daria. 

Daria: I'm so tired. 

Trent: (while he bandages her) Stay awake for me, love. 

Jane: We have to bring her to the hospital. 

Bob: No, not until I have the money. 

Trent: Listen, what if you let Janey and Daria go and I stay here with you? 

Jane: No Trent. 

Trent: Dammit Janey, she'll die. Bob, what do you say? 

Bob: Ok, you two go. 

Trent: (kisses Daria's forhead) Bye love, get well soon. I'll visit you at the hospital.   
(he hugs Jane) Go now Janey and take good care of Daria. 

Jane: Bye Trent. See you later. 

(Daria and Jane leave the school and are welcomed by the police and an ambulance.   
They provide Daria and bring her and Jane to the hospital)   
Meanwhile at the principals office 

Bob: Hey Trent! 

Trent: Hmm? 

Bob: I'm sorry, you know, I didn't mean to hurt anybody. 

Trent: Ah, hey man, Daria's strong, she'll get well. 

Bob: It's just, when I saw how much you love each other I became jealous and I didn't   
know what I did. 

Trent: Bob, you seem to be a nice guy. Why do you do this crazy stuff? 

Bob: I need the money to start again. 

Trent: Start again? 

Bob: I want to start an absolutly new life. 

Trent: Why? Is your old one so bad? 

Bob: I have nothing worth living for. No family, no friends, no job, nothing. 

Trent: But you're not ill. 

Bob: That's right. 

Trent: So isn't life itself worth living for? And you are still young, what about college? 

Bob: Forget it, I was a loser at school, like everywhere else. But I think I know what you mean. 

Trent: That's good, man. You know, if you come out there with me now, you'll   
at most get three years. What do you say? 

Bob: Hmm...fine, go. I'll follow in 5 minutes, I have to think about something first.   
Oh and could you tell Daria I'm really sorry for what I've done. I hope she can   
forgive me oneday. 

Trent: I'm sure she will. Hey, if you come out, give me a ring. Perhaps we can eat a pizza together. 

Bob: Sure, thanks Trent. 

Trent: No problem, Bob. 

Bob: Good luck with Daria. You are a nice couple, you know. 

Trent: I know. Bye 

Bob: Yeah, _goodbye_. 

(As Trent leaves the school he hears one last shoot) 

Trent: Damn, isn't life itself enough, Bob? 

Later at the hospital and Daria's room. Trent comes in, Daria and Jane are watching SSW 

Jane: Trent! Are you ok? What happened? 

Trent: Calm down, Janey. I'm fine, but Bob shot himself, it's a pity. 

Jane: He almost killed Daria! 

Trent: I know, but actually he was no bad guy and Daria, he asked me to tell you that he was   
sorry for what he has done. 

Daria: It's ok. May he rest in peace. 

Trent: Yeah. ... Now, Daria how are you feeling? 

Daria: (smiles) Better since you're here. (they start to kiss) 

Jane: (with a smirk to herself) Thanks Bob.   
  


End   


Ok, that's it. What? You have a comment? Don't be shy! Tell me what you think. Lady B doesn't bite.   
Send your mail to   
**** [Melli.Bea@t-online.de][1]

**Daria and caracters © MTV**

   [1]: mailto:Melli.Bea@t-online.de



End file.
